


She stays

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Emily hates them all, but Jessica deserves better.





	She stays

If it was only up to her, Emily would get as far as possible from this town.

She hates them, the lot of them. Mike, for almost shooting her. Ashley, for enabling it. Chris, because he didn’t try to stop them. Matt, for choosing to save his own skin as the tower collapsed. The only one that Emily doesn’t feel completely betrayed by is Sam, and she is way too often out of town, exhausting herself in hiking and climbing until she’s just too exhausted to think about anything.

Really, if it was only up to her, Emily would get an internship at the other side of the country and never talk to these fuckers again.

But there was someone else. And that someone was Jess.

Emily hated Jess, once upon a time -it feels like a lifetime ago- Who wouldn’t have? It was her best friend, basically stealing her boyfriend. 

~~_No **no** it wasn’t that it was  **Jess’s fault**  that Hannah and Beth disappeared it was  **her** who put the prank together  **she did it**  for Em she did it a  **scapegoat**  to  **escape** the  **crippling guilt**  that haunted her because Jessica created the prank and she created it for  **Emily**_ ~~

She hated her, before. But when Emily saw Jess leaving the helicopter, bruised and bloody and just so off, everything came back in a flash. The girl’s nights, the laughs, the times they comforted each others, the time they’d  _been friends-_

They’d both been too close to die to waste time on hating each others anymore.

So Emily stays, with this group of broken people. She stays with these whose very face will forever remind her the cold darkness of the mines, whose voice will forever bring back the heat of the fire that blew up the lodge, whose existence will never let her forget.

Emily stays, because she knows she’d been lucky: she’d learned exactly what she was up against, she’d known what was going on, she’d gotten out of it with only a bite on her shoulder.

Emily stays, because she couldn’t be there for Jessica when she was scared and beaten down the mines, and she fully intend to be here for whatever she faces afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr's versegm y'all


End file.
